Winter Stars
by RavenFeatheredWriter
Summary: Cala continues her story as she travels to Rivendell for safety. A tragedy and a fighting spirit force her into the world of war as the threat of the Ring hovers over the heads of everyone in Middle-Earth. Sequel to Autumn Moon.
1. Chapter 1: Time

Eighty years should not be long in the life of an elf. Indeed, it should compare to the batting of an eye, or perhaps the turning of a page. However, these past eighty years I could compare to the turning of a hundred pages or the closing of an eye in sleep, only now opening again. Yes, much had changed these past eighty years; and it was the general opinion of the masses that not all of this transformation was for the better.

These changes had occurred not only in Mirkwood, but throughout the land. Forests everywhere had grown drear and foreboding; Mirkwood was now threatened more than ever by the orcs and spiders that roamed just past our borders. Lothlorien to the west had strengthened its border guard at least tenfold, and Mirkwood had followed suit shortly thereafter. My brother, Randir, was out on patrol at least a week every month, and my father had been sent out every six months for the past twenty years. Randir's absence I did not mind overmuch; we had not been the closest of siblings ever since the escape of the dwarven prisoners. _Ada_'s absence, however, disquieted everyone, for we all missed his joyous spirit.

_Ada_ had been sent out with the patrols three days ago, and it had wounded us all. The house was dismal and dark with no one to warm it, and staying inside had grown increasingly boring. I was just about ready to take Marin on a ride around the borders, no matter how dangerous it had become, just to see the forests and have something to occupy my mind. In fact, I was walking down the stairway when a messenger rode up to the flet and demanded to see my mother. I curtsied shortly before rushing back up to the flet.

"_Naneth_!" I called. My mother soon appeared, her expression inquiring. Rand had also come into the entrance hall and stood now in the doorway. "There is a courier at the stair, and he carries an urgent message."

"Well, what are you standing there for? Come!" my mother commanded. "And you as well, Randir!" she beckoned before hastening out the door. As I followed _Naneth_ at a considerably lessened pace, I contemplated what message the elf was carrying. Nothing could prepare me for the scene I witnessed when I rounded the tree.

_Naneth_ was staring in silent shock at the regal elf, who I only now recognized as the captain of my father's guard. She held a single piece of parchment in shaking hands that threatened to release the paper. The agitated captain had a look of deepest regret upon his ageless face. I walked reluctantly to _Naneth_ and plucked the parchment from her hands. There, written in flowing script, was a grave summoning.

The elf Faeron Tegaladion has been severely wounded in battle by a poisoned orc blade. He rests in the houses of healing in the palace. The presence of his family is requested, for he is in grave danger of fading.

I stared at the note, not comprehending. When I finally realized that my father was dying, I sank to the ground and sobbed, the note falling to the forest floor.


	2. Chapter 2: Tragedy

I stared straight ahead, my eyes unseeing as _Naneth_, Randir, and I traveled to the palace. We were all dressed in black, though my gown had red accents and a white chemise. I had refused to talk to anyone after reading that fated letter, and now maintained that silence by riding ahead of the others. Soon enough, the palace came into view. I left Marin with a groomsman at the gate and ran up the stairs. Dashing through the halls, I soon came to the healing wing, where I hastily inquired about my father. The healer, a grim-faced elleth, led me to his side. I knelt next to his sleeping form.

He appeared so pale; it was painful to look at him for even a moment. Silent tears ran down my cheeks as I reached out and grasped his wintry hand. I don't know how long I knelt there, gazing upon my father's broken form; my mother came, and went, as did Randir, but I stayed still as a statue. I only came to my senses when a firm hand grasped my shoulder. I looked behind me to find the prince of Mirkwood looking down at me with sorrowful understanding behind his eyes. I nodded acknowledgement and returned to my vigil by my father's side. The prince murmured condolences. I expressed my thanks and he departed. He visited now and again for the next few days and offered silent comfort from one who had endured the loss of a parent. It was strangely comforting. One day, he spoke.

"Milady, you should rest." I rose to talk to him.

"I could not bear leaving my father's side, your highness." I replied respectfully.

"Very well. If you wish to be relieved of your watch, I am sure that the healers would keep a steady eye on him, though."

"Thank you for your concern, but I will not leave until the light of the Eldar has left my father." I said brusquely. He bowed and left the wing. _Well that was a bit odd_, I thought as I curtsied to his retreating form.

I kept watch over my father for eight days, never resting and only eating or drinking when absolutely necessary. I must have looked a sorry sight, pale and broken, watching my father's diminishing form. Finally, on the morning of the ninth day, he took his last breath.

Randir was asleep in a chair nearby when my sobs jolted him awake. He rushed to the stables immediately and rode out to fetch our mother. The interment was held the next day, and _Ada_ was lifted into a boat to travel down the river and into the Sea of Rhûn one last time.

After the ceremony, there was a great feast in my father's honor. Although Randir and _Naneth_ stayed, I took Marin home instead. When _Naneth_ came in, she found me reading a history of the siege of Gondolin in the sitting room. She demanded my attention, so I gently set the book to the side and looked at her expectantly. She sighed and began to speak.

"The prince is leaving Mirkwood for Imladris this week. It is no longer safe in Mirkwood, and I want you to go with the prince and reside in Rivendell for safety." I rose to object, but she motioned for me to sit again. "It is too dangerous for you here, Caladhiel! Your father's family is in Imladris; you will be safe there. Perhaps the danger will lessen, but I will feel better with you out of harm's way. I must remain to represent the family in court, and your brother must stay because he is part of the guard, but you have the chance to be safe, and I need you to take it. I will rest better if I know you are out of harm's way. I will take no objection. The prince and his guard leave in four days, at dawn. I advise you to pack." I nodded and went to my room, sighing dejectedly.

I packed little, only clothing and provisions; the journey wouldn't take more than two weeks. I had nothing but my dagger in the way of weapons; I prayed to the Valar that there would be few orc attacks. I was just about to leave my room when a knock came at my door. I opened it to find Randir staring back at me.

"I went by the healing wing to fetch _Ada_'s belongings and one of the healers gave me this to give to you. She said _Ada_ wrote it when he first came in." I opened the letter he handed me to reveal _Ada_'s scratchy handwriting, a little messier than usual from his lack of energy.

Dear Cala,

I write to you from my sick bed. You have fallen asleep by my side, and I take this moment to write my last to you, for I will surely fade soon.

I am proud of you, my daughter, for your brother Randir has told me of your part in the escape of the dwarves so many years ago. It is good that at least one elf decided to help the greater good, even in the presence of such an old feud as the one in-between the Eldar and the Naugrim. For such bravery, I believe you have earned my sword. I have often caught you admiring it. Use it well.

Your mother told me of her wish that you go to Imladris before I went on patrol. I agree with her and ask that you go. I do not want to lose a child to orcs, for that is a horrid fate. No one, be they elf, man, hobbit, or dwarf, should have to say their last farewells to their own child.

I wish you safe travels. I hope you will not have to use my sword in the near future, but if you do, always remember to be aware of everything, even if only you have the power to perceive it. It may save your life.

When you reach Imladris, get some lessons in how to handle a blade; but don't tell your mother. She'd have a fit.

Lovingly,

Ada

I looked up from the letter to find Rand handing me an object wrapped carefully in cloth. I unwrapped it to expose _Ada_'s sheathed sword. I smiled sadly, rubbing a smudge from the hilt. Randir startled me by speaking.

"Well, we have three days until you leave. Would you like to learn a little of how to use that?" he inquired with a nod to the sword I held. I looked up and saw him smiling, something I had not seen in nearly seventy years. I quickly agreed.


	3. Chapter 3: Travel

My lessons started immediately

My lessons started immediately. Randir taught me the basics every spare minute I had, not wanting to leave his sister unprepared. I caught on quickly, to his delight. We grew closer than we had ever been in those few days.

The third day, there was a sense of urgency to my lessons as Rand drilled me on how to combat multiple opponents. Enlisting the help of some of his friends, I struggled to meet the blades of each. As the sun set, I disarmed the last of my five opponents and collapsed on the forest floor. Rand offered a hand, and I gladly allowed him to pull me up. Sheathing my sword, I turned to find Marin and saw the prince coming towards us.

"You fight well," he commented to me. I raised an eyebrow and dipped a curtsy. He bowed in return. "I am no longer as troubled that you will be joining us on our journey to Imladris."

"I do not want to be a burden during the journey, your highness. Therefore, knowing the art of swordsmanship was obligatory." He seemed to take this as an invitation to continue.

"Well, your footwork is good; you think on your feet, an excellent trait. However, your blocks seem to come at odd angles. You'll tire your arms." He began a long lecture on some techniques of blocking, and then moved on to talk of battle strategies as I took Marin's reins and we began to walk from the practice fields. We then moved on to topics not related to fighting at all; talk of the upcoming winter festival and ball. When we came upon my family flet, I curtsied graciously, and he bowed in return. I then walked to my room, reflecting on the afternoon.

The next morning, an hour before dawn, I woke and reluctantly got out of bed. I jotted down letters to both _Naneth_ and Randir, wishing them safety and telling them I'd see them soon. I then checked my bag, making sure I had everything I needed. I thought for a second and then fetched the book on Gondolin from my bedside and placed it at the top of my bag. Changing into a pair of leggings, a split riding skirt, a silver tunic and an olive green leather vest, I sheathed my sword at my belt and took my bag. Emerging from my room, I made my way to the kitchen, picking up the bundle containing lembas bread my mother had made the night before. A smaller sack was next to the lembas, and I opened it to find a half dozen seedcakes. I smiled at my mother's thoughtfulness and picked the two sacks up, walking out the door.

It took me a little while to saddle Marin; neither of us was used to riding with a saddle, but a long journey called for its use. Dropping my baggage and provisions into saddlebags, I mounted Marin and bid her canter to the palace.

Only two of the four guards were there when I arrived, talking in earnest to the prince. I dismounted Marin and led her to where everyone was assembled. I nodded acknowledgement to the prince and joined in the conversation as we waited on the other two guards. They came along shortly, and we all rode out of the city.

The prince was riding at the head of the column, I behind him. Although we had been conversing merrily as we rode from the palace, we all fell deathly silent as soon as we exited the gates, wary for spider and orc attacks. We did not speak until nightfall, when we only talked long enough to set up camp and establish watches. We all decided it would be best to have two elves take watch at a time, and I took first watch with a guard named Feredir, and it went by without any disturbance. The next two guards came to relieve our watch, and I was soon fast asleep by the dying fire.

When morning came, I was the first up, so I set about preparing breakfast and being careful not to wake the others. It wasn't quite dawn yet; it was probably twenty minutes before. Just as I had finished heating water to make tea, I heard a rustle to my left and turned around to watch as the prince woke.

It was endearing to watch, actually; his eyes focused slowly as he sat up, blinked, and looked around. Although he had been quite talkative the day before, he seemed like less of a morning person this day. I had to laugh, for it reminded me terribly of Randir when he was about sixty and still a child in so many ways. He became more alert as he heard me and walked over to the fire. Mumbling a morning greeting, he ate a piece of the lembas I had heated and buttered, staring off into the distance and brooding. Once he had eaten, he seemed a little more awake and assisted me in waking the rest of the company.

Two weeks of journeying passed in a similar fashion. Somewhere in the midst of all of it, as the company grew closer, Legolas had started to call me _p__î__n gwathel_, or little sister, and I, in return, had begun referring to him as Leaf. The guards were greatly amused at this, naturally, and jested about it many a time around the fire; that is, until Legolas and I decided to give each of them nicknames, all of them of a most unsavory nature. All I will say is that each and every one of the names sprung from _orch_, the Sindarin word for the vulgar creature known as an orc.

At last, we arrived at our destination. There had been only two orc attacks, both while we were in the forest and to be expected, but we were glad to see safe walls nonetheless. It was mid afternoon when our horses were led to the stables. Legolas and the guards were led to guest quarters while I was led to the home of my grandparents.

I had expected my father's family to be stern and cold; the letters I had received throughout my childhood had been very formal. I was greatly surprised. Two elves emerged from the house I was led to. They were smiling serenely, if not a little sadly, and seemed kind. As I dismounted Marin and thanked my guide, the elleth briskly walked over and enveloped me in a hug. The ellon soon followed suit.

"I'm glad you made it safely, Caladhiel. Your mother sent word ahead that you were coming in the company of several capable guards, but we were worried," my grandmother gushed. "Come inside, you look famished. I'll draw you a bath while you eat, as well." Bewildered, I was lead inside. Grandmother disappeared down a hallway and Grandfather beckoned for me to follow him to the kitchen. I sat down at the table as he brought over seedcakes and jam. I thanked him profusely and ate; I was relieved to have something besides the lembas I had been living on for two months. Grandmother swept in just as I took my last bite and took me by the arm, leading me to the back of the house. My pack had somehow gravitated to a spare bedchamber, and I was instructed to bathe and dress. Washing quickly, I retrieved a charcoal black gown with silver detailing and dressed. I fetched my book as well. After asking Grandmother for directions to the House of Elrond, I jogged to the gardens there and read for the rest of the afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

Upon coming back to my grandparents' house, I was bombarded with the smell of fresh bread and rosemary. My grandmother turned out to be an exceptional cook, serving buttered bread, quail seasoned with rosemary, and a wonderful apple pie. I thanked her profusely for the meal and retired to bed early, more than ready to sleep on a real bed.

In the morning, I rose and donned another black dress. I must confess, I was a little tired of wearing such a dark and dreary color; although I had been exempt from wearing black on the journey for need of more blending clothing, I was already tired of it. I sighed and took my cloak from the end of my bed, grabbed my book, and ate breakfast quickly before heading for the gardens of the Last Homely House once again.

As I arrived in the gardens, I was met with a surprise. Two identical elves were sitting on benches, one sharpening his sword and the other fighting some invisible opponent. I was not yet in the garden, and out of sight, so I turned back toward the house. _I've finally found my sword lessons, I do believe_, I thought. Changing clothing, but still maintaining my mandatory black theme, I pulled up my hair and fetched my father's sword. Hooking it to my belt, I donned my cloak once more and headed for the gardens.

I arrived at the gardens slightly out of breath from running most of the way, and stopped to regain my composure. Walking calmly into the garden, I saw that the two elves were still present, and had been joined by a Man, who was now engaged in mock combat with one of the others. I shed my cloak and casually walked over to their group.

"This seems to be quite the place to practice," I noted. The three turned and bowed respectfully. I curtsied as best I could in my wraparound fighting skirt, maneuvering my sword around to manage. As I looked back upon them, I saw wonder on their faces.

"If I may be so bold, what puzzles you so, my lords?" I inquired calmly. One of the elves shook his head in bewilderment.

"We have not seen a lady wield any weapon save a broom or frying pan in many years, milady," said the human.

"I traveled here from Mirkwood, and knowledge of weaponry was necessary on our journey." I replied. A look of understanding passed over their faces, and then another look of astonishment. I raised a brow curiously.

"You would have had to come with Prince Legolas if you hail from Mirkwood, milady!" said one of the elves.

The other then added, "The guards say that the only elleth to ride with them was the daughter of a great warrior, carrying her father's own sword and brandishing it with a greater strength than he!"

I smiled dryly. "I do not know about his being a fearsome warrior, but my father was a guard for many years in times of trouble for the kingdom. I was given his sword when he faded of orc poisoning." As an afterthought, I stated, "And I know I do not brandish my father's sword with great strength. I only had three days to learn how to fight before I was sent here." At this statement, the two elves launched into a request to instruct me in swordplay. Laughing, I silenced them long enough to accept their requests.

"But, before you start again, I think I should know the names of my mentors," I said wryly.

With exaggerated bows, the two elves introduced themselves as Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Lord Elrond Peredhil. The man, with a much more polite bow, introduced himself as Aragorn, a ranger from the North.

"Well, I am Lady Caladhiel Faeroniel, daughter of Lord Faeron Tegaladion. But you can call me Cala if you wish." With that, a new friendship formed.

I had been practicing for only a few days when a new member of our sparring group was introduced. Elladan had just beat me to a pulp when clapping came from the entrance of the gardens. A small elleth with blue-black hair and seafoam green eyes was standing there with a bemused look on her face and a machete strapped to her back.

"Not bad," she commented as she approached us. "Your footwork needs improvement, but you're not bad at all. Tell me, what is your name?"

I was startled by her sudden appearance, but answered, "Caladhiel."

"Well, I am Captain Marluciel, jack of all trades, sword genius, Elladan-butt-kicker and I make a mean batch of eggs." She grinned at me as she swept into an exaggerated bow. "But please, call me Marley."

I smiled. "Then call me Cala."

I escaped to the gardens each day for my lessons, where I would meet with at least one of the four 'instructors.' Usually, Elrohir and Marley would be there, but Aragorn and Elladan sometimes filled in or helped out. There were a few occasions when all four were present. One of these days, my seventh lesson, in fact, I was fighting both Elladan and Elrohir, testing myself to see if my hurriedly learned skills from Randir were still intact.

"Elbereth! You two never give up, do you?" I puffed out in between blocks. A Chorus of _no_'s rang out in the small garden from my two opponents, Aragorn, and Marley, the latter two who watched from a nearby bench. I twisted and turned, but could not manage to attack either of the brothers. As soon as I tried to move my position, one of the two would move to block me from escaping. Concentrating on finding an opening in their ever-present wall, I narrowly missed a sideswipe from who I think was Elladan; the two were impossible to tell apart at times. I dashed away at the last minute and managed to find myself next to a tree. I wasted no time in climbing said tree, and watched as Elladan and Elrohir stood underneath me and looked up impatiently.

"What was that?" one asked incredulously.

"What was what?" I replied innocently. "You two were trying and nearly succeeding in killing me, so I did what any rational elf would do and climbed a tree."

"And how do you plan on getting down? We now guard the bottom."

"Like this." I replied. I climbed down just a little, to an area of the tree that was relatively free of leaves due to the oncoming winter season, and jumped. Performing a nice back flip, I landed behind the two startled elves and promptly disarmed them. As I positioned my blade at the throat of Elrohir and placed my foot solidly on the chest of Elladan, I heard applause from behind me. I hauled both of the thoroughly embarrassed elves off the ground and turned to the praise. Standing by Aragorn and Marley with an amused look on his face was a tall, fair-haired elf that radiated authority. I curtsied graciously at the approval and the elf.

"I was coming to inform the twins that they missed breakfast, but I think the cause of their absence was more than proper." He laughed. "No one has beaten them in a duel in far too long. Oh, but forgive me, I forget my manners. I am Lord Glorfindel." I stifled a gasp and curtsied deeply to the fabled Balrog-slayer, one of the last survivors of the siege of Gondolin.

"I am Lady Caladhiel of Mirkwood, my lord."

"Ah, the daughter of Faeron Tegaladion. He was a truly noble man, milady. It was distressing to learn of his fate."

"Thank you, Lord Glorfindel. I was not aware my father was so well known."

"I knew your father when he was but an elfling; I kept up with him as the years passed." He paused, thoughtful. "You truly are your father's daughter, though, to handle a sword as you do. Your form is not without error, but it is certainly noteworthy. Who was your teacher?"

"My brother, Randir, taught me for the three days before my departure from Mirkwood, but I have had no formal training." I admitted.

"Remarkable," Lord Glorfindel murmured. He turned to the twins, remembering his purpose, and informed them that their father wanted an explanation to their lack of appearance. He then bowed and took his leave. Elladan and Elrohir followed after. Aragorn excused himself soon after, and Marley informed me that she wanted to figure out what Glorfindel had wanted with the twins. I packed up and walked back to what I now called my home.

As the days passed, my swordsmanship improved greatly. Elladan had noted on more than one occasion that I was beginning to live up to my reputation, and Aragorn, Elrohir, and Marley agreed, although I was unconvinced. As the winter cold slowly diminished to make way for warmer weather, talk of an archery and swordsmanship contest to celebrate the coming of spring came up frequently during our lessons.

"Cala, why don't you enter?" asked Aragorn nonchalantly while Elladan, Elrohir, he and I were sitting around trying to recover from my lesson one day- Marley had guard duty that week and was patrolling the borders. I looked at him in a blank look that soon turned into a skeptical expression.

"Honestly, Aragorn, I probably wouldn't make it past the second round," I protested.

"Ah, but you do admit that you could easily pass the first round," Elrohir jested.

"Hold your tongue," I snapped. Then, turning back to Aragorn, I reasoned, "I suppose I could enter, if they will let an elleth compete."

"How could they not let you participate? You have more skill than many of the young lords your age that usually compete. I do not think that your femininity would prohibit you," Aragorn argued. I sighed and agreed to enter. Elladan and Elrohir smiled in excitement, reminding me of young elflings, and rushed off to submit their and my entries. I took that as a dismissal from lessons and went home for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5: Conversation and Combat

A week later, spring was upon Imladris

A week later, spring was upon Imladris. Elves wandered through the Last Homely House, singing wonderful Elven ballads and enjoying the warm weather. Elladan, Elrohir, and I went riding the day before the dreaded contest. Aragon had left with the Fellowship of the Ring in the last days of winter, leaving our troupe sans an accomplice. We were all worried for him, and I was worried for Legolas as well; he had become my second brother. Marley was on guard duty once more- apparently, she had annoyed Glorfindel and been assigned a week on the borders before she left to visit a friend in Lothlorien- and so we were bereft of another friend in our group. We tried not to dwell on our qualms and enjoyed the warm air. Elladan and Elrohir were sharing tales of their childhood, and I my own.

"Cala, I would have never guessed you had such a mischievous spirit," one of the twins exclaimed as I finished one of my more amusing narratives.

"Ah, but I have not yet told you of the time I severely impaired my brother's wardrobe," I shot back. I left them in rolling laughter from my next tale of switching all of Randir's clothing out for one of my most ludicrous dresses, a gift of my mother's. Our laughter rang through the woods. As the sun began to sink below the horizon, we turned our mounts round and headed back to Rivendell.

The next day brought with it a sense of nervousness as I awoke. The contest loomed in my thoughts as I clambered out of my bed and dressed in a dark pair of leggings and a dark mauve tunic. Pulling on a pair of boots, I swept my hair into a bun and sheathed my sword. This would be an interesting day.

I went to the garden with a sack of pastries for the twins' and my breakfast. The twins looked as nerve wracked as I, seeing as they were participating in the contest as well. Tossing them each a tartlet, I devoured my own and swung my sword around idly, waiting for them to finish. Lost in my own thoughts, I started as Elrohir's sword met my own. I glared at him and began to spar.

As noon approached, the three of us put away our swords, hungry from our practice. Not wanting to walk all the way home, I gave in to the twins' request that I eat in the main building. Straightening my tunic, I walked in with them, noting that there were few other elves in the dining hall. In fact, only Lord Elrond and a few of his advisors were seated at the head table. Elladan and Elrohir ushered me to a seat in between the two of them, and I quickly greeted the other elf-lords before settling into a conversation with the twins and eating a delicious lunch. Other elves filtered in and out, and Lord Glorfindel made an appearance just a half hour after we three had come in. He looked as if he had spent the morning in combat as well, for his clothing was torn in a few places and a thin sheen of sweat covered his skin. He proved to have worked up an appetite with his practice, for his plate was piled with food and he ate ravenously. After half his plate was empty, he managed to conduct a polite conversation with Elladan, Elrohir, and me.

As the meal ended, the twins suggested to me that I rest before the tournament, only an hour away. Not wanting to walk back to my grandparents' home, I asked them to lead me to the library. Once we were within sight of the building, the twins refused to go any further, admitting that the librarian, Lord Erestor, had banned them from the library several years before because of a few well-placed pranks on its patrons. They left me at the massive doors.

I walked in slowly, not believing the size of the place. Bookshelves lined the walls of the three-story edifice, crammed with texts. Books also littered tables and chairs, leaving barely any space in the library. I wandered through the shelves, picking out books that interested me after finding that they were in no particular order. I was so entranced that I did not notice a small creature sitting on a little balcony off of the second floor until he called out to me.

"Lady Caladhiel?" a timid voice called. I turned to the utterance, seeing as I could count the number of people I knew in Imladris on two hands. I beamed in delight and surprise when I saw no one other than Bilbo Baggins situated on a bench in the sunlight.

"Bilbo Baggins!" I said delightedly. "We meet again, my old friend."

"It has been too long, milady." Bilbo answered with a smile. I joined him on the bench and discussed the books I had collected, learning of his "great adventure," as he called it. I had never learned what brought him to Mirkwood, after all, and some of my books were about the very places he had passed through. After talking to him for a long while, I made my goodbyes, telling him of the tournament I had been entered in.

"Ah, a warrior now, and a diplomat no longer," he commented offhandedly. He then wished me luck and promised to come and watch the tournament later in the day.

I walked briskly to the training field where the tournament was to be held, and found that the contestants had not yet begun to gather. Glad that I was not late, I shed my cloak and walked about the field, humming to myself and checking my surroundings. I had not bothered to pull my hair away from my face, and it was now playing across my face in the wind. I heard movement behind me, and turned to it, eyes sharp and wary and hand on the hilt of my sword; but my keen look softened as I saw the intruder.

"Lord Glorfindel," I hailed as I bowed my head in greeting.

"So you are participating, then," he stated. I nodded, not sure whether his comment was one of approval or displeasure. "I look forward to seeing you in combat."

"And I assume you are participating as well, milord?" I questioned.

"Yes," he answered simply. I nodded, not sure what to say. Thankfully, he spoke again. "It looks as if the contestants are arriving. I should sign in."

"As should I. Good day, Lord Glorfindel." I bowed my head again as he moved off. I followed, nervousness settling in my stomach as the tournament began.

The first two rounds were relatively easy. During the later rounds, I had sent several of my rivals off muttering about being defeated by an inexperienced elleth with far-fetched aspirations to become a warrior, but not without sustaining a few scratches of my own. I had fought both Elladan and Elrohir late in the contest and won, much to their dismay. Amused at their plight, I assured them that I would not have overcome them if I had not trained with them for so long; I knew how they worked and fought. Satisfied, they sauntered off with smirks on their faces, even though they were now out of the running.

Bilbo had made an appearance when I was finishing a duel with a particularly narcissistic border guard. He applauded loudly when I knocked the ellon to the ground. As the elf strutted off the field nursing his wounded ego, I shot the hobbit a wink and noticed that he had been joined by Lord Elrond and his children. The twins, who had by then changed out of their fighting garb and into more formal robes, were laughing and clapping with the hobbit as Lady Arwen, their sister, stood serenely with a look of mischief in her eye. I watched as she discreetly whispered to Elladan, who mirrored her roguish look and tripped the guard. I grinned and turned to face my next competitor and gasped in surprise and a small amount of terror.

Lord Glorfindel stood cockily before me, examining the blade of his massive sword with a self-assured air. I quirked a brow at his behavior; he smirked in return.

"My lady," he said as he bowed to me.

"My lord," I said, bowing my head slightly. I kept a wary eye on him as we began to circle.

"You have certainly done very well if you have been pitted against me," he remarked.

"Apparently." I shot back, matching his arrogant tone. He seemed taken slightly aback at my boldness, but amused.

"Well, I shan't delay this any longer," he said offhandedly as he brought his sword quickly toward me. I blocked it with an impassive face and came back with an attack of my own.

"Not bad, milady. For an amateur, that is," he declared. My temper flared at the thinly veiled insult, and I pulled my sword back to hit again. He brought his sword up to meet mine and my eyes flashed in annoyance. "It seems we have reached an impasse," he goaded. I risked a glance at my surroundings, and realized that we were nearing the edge of the arena, near the trees. I remembered with some humor a similar situation I had been in during my lessons; a plan formed quickly in my mind.

I backed away from Lord Glorfindel, doing my best to make my retreat look like an attempt to catch my breath. I was now beside a tree with low branches that I thought would suit my needs. I lowered my sword long enough to get a grip on a limb, pulling myself into the tree. Just as I disappeared into the leaves, I saw the elf lord look up to me with amusement.

"I believe I have put you up a tree, quite literally, Lady Caladhiel."

"And here I thought you knew better, Lord Glorfindel." I then jumped out of the tree just as I had so many weeks earlier, landing behind the elf. Even as I raised my sword for a killing blow, I felt cold metal press against my stomach.

"There are only so many times one can pull that particular trick off." Glorfindel stated. He took his sword from my side and sheathed it, I following suit. I called out to the judges, admitting defeat but studying the elf-lord before me intensely. I finally looked away at the call of the twins and Bilbo, shouting congratulations at coming so close to winning the contest.

"I don't believe we need to continue those lessons if you can come that close to defeating the best swordsman in Imladris," Elrohir joked. I smiled distractedly and glanced around the field. The very elf we spoke of was leaning against the tree I had climbed up only minutes earlier, watching me intently.


	6. Chapter 6: Battles, Part One

A few days later, I was sparring with the twins in the gardens- our lessons had been discontinued after all, but we still prac

A few days later, I was sparring with the twins in the gardens- our lessons had been discontinued after all, but we still practiced together- when we were graced with a visitor. Lord Glorfindel was our caller, of course. Who else would it be?

"Lord Glorfindel," I greeted. "May I ask as to the occasion of this visit?"

"I bring a message for the twins, my lady," he informed me. I looked back at the two and they moved forward. After holding a whispered conference, the twins bid the lord farewell and agreed to come to their father's study after the evening meal. Lord Glorfindel bowed and moved off, but not before addressing me.

"Lady Caladhiel, I do wish that you would call me Glorfindel. I have no rank over you, and I certainly deserve no more respect than any other Elven lord here." I was a little shocked at his request, but answered with a request of my own.

"Then I must insist that you call me Cala, as my friends do," I stated.

"Very well, then. Until next we meet, Cala." He then moved off, the twins and I staring after him in amazement.

"What was that?" Elladan said in incredulity.

When I returned home late in the evening, I had already eaten- the twins had coerced me into dining in Elrond's halls again- and used the excuse to go to bed early. I was very tired from my eventful day, but I also wanted to reflect a little on the relationships I had formed. Elladan and Elrohir had become good friends, as had Aragorn before he left. Legolas had become a second brother to me, and grandmother and grandfather had become dear to me as well. I was puzzled over one acquaintance I had formed, however. What was Glorfindel to me, or I to Glorfindel? I certainly admired the powerful elf, and he apparently had a great deal of respect for me, but we were not even very close friends. What had spurred his sudden desire for me to call him Glorfindel, and why had I not only agreed, but asked him to call me Cala? I sat on my bed and thought, losing sense of time until a brisk knock came at my door.

I had long since changed into a loose nightdress, and so I now hurried to pull on a housecoat. Pulling the door open a little, I was surprised to see grandfather there. I opened the door a little more and stepped out into the hallway.

"Caladhiel, there is a visitor for you." I paled. I had not had very good experiences with unforeseen visitors in the past. I stepped past Grandfather and hurried to the cottage door. Outside stood a tall elf, hooded and cloaked. Only when I closed the door behind me did he uncover his face.

"Lord Elrond! What brings you here?" I asked politely, a nervous ball of ice forming in the pit of my stomach.

"I have no time for pleasantries. Change into more suitable attire and follow me."

I rushed back into the cottage, my mind racing. I pulled on one of my riding dresses and thought to fetch a cloak before hastening to the stables to fetch Marin. Mounting my mare, I followed the Elven lord to the Last Homely House once more.

When we came upon the House, Lord Elrond ordered me to follow him. We wound through the hallways until we came to a large, wooden door with intricate carvings. Lord Elrond flung open the door and bid me to enter.

When I crossed the threshold, it was to enraged argument. I stood in silence as I watched the elves in the room debate over an issue that had them at each others' throats.

"I will not allow this! We cannot travel to Rohan in utmost haste with a burden to look after!" and elf that I did not recognize shouted.

"It will not be a burden! She knows how to defend herself, my lord," another voice I recognized as Elladan's answered.

"It is too dangerous. Her mother sent her here for protection." I looked to the voice, realizing that it was Glorfindel speaking, his frustrated expression illuminated by low-burning candles scattered about the large room. Lord Elrond strode past me and sat behind a large wooden desk.

"We are not here to protest and argue," Lord Elrond declared. Everyone turned to look at the lord as his statement rang in the now silent room. I made to move into a shadowed corner of the room, feeling confused and just a little out of place. "Do not think you are not needed here, Lady Caladhiel." I stopped mid-pace. "I am sure you wonder why you have been stirred from your repose at such a late hour." I nodded slowly. "We have received very distressing news."

"King Théoden is, at this very moment, leading his people toward Helm's Deep," Glorfindel continued. "On the road to the same keep is a force of Uruk-Hai, ten-thousand strong at the very least." My eyes widened. "The King knows of this and hopes to meet them in battle. He has 300 at his command."

"Haldir of Lothlorien is assembling a militia to aid Rohan in battle. We plan to gather as many guards and warriors as can be spared. All of the elves from Rivendell will travel by the High Pass and into Mirkwood, where we will meet the Lorien and Mirkwood guards. From there, we will travel downriver by the Anduin, skirt the forest of Fangorn, cross the Entwash, and continue to Helm's Deep. Hopefully, we should reach the fortress on the eve of battle." Glorfindel sat down as well, seeming tired from outlining the situation. I looked to Elrohir, who had not yet spoken, as he took a deep breath.

"Elladan and I are of the opinion that you would be an asset in battle, but some of those present disagree," he said, glaring pointedly at Glorfindel, Lord Elrond, and the elf I did not recognize.

"We would like your opinion on the matter, my lady."

I looked at the elf, fire in my eyes. "I would fight. I would defend those who are helpless. Is that a proper answer, my lord?" The elf said nothing.

"Prepare to leave come morning, Lady Caladhiel. Lord Glorfindel, would you please escort the lady home?"

"Yes, my Lord Elrond. Come, Cala."

I followed Glorfindel to the stables. Mounting Marin, I risked glancing at him. However, instead of the angered look that I expected to see on his face, I saw a kind of sad acceptance.

I rose with the dawn the next day and packed quickly. I had no armor, but a few of my simpler riding frocks were made of sturdy leather. I packed tunics and leggings as well, knowing that dresses would not be very practical in battle. Leaving my hair down, I rushed out the door of the cottage just as the birds began to sing.

Marin was already saddled when I reached the stables, and Glorfindel held her reins along with those of his own horse. I took her reins wordlessly and led my horse to the gates of Rivendell, Glorfindel following close behind. Marley met us at the gates, even though she was not expected to return for at least four more days. I was surprised but said nothing; she seemed to be in a foul mood.

We rode hard until we reached Mirkwood, traveling through the night to reach the city in under a week. We stopped for a day to replenish our supplies in the forest kingdom, and then set off again.

Randir had joined the delegation with the Mirkwood guard, but I did not speak to him. Surrounded by Rivendell elves, I could not reach his place in the column. I hoped for a short break in our riding so that I could greet my brother, but we did not stop again. When we reached Lorien, The legion of the land was already mounted on horseback and simply swung out in from of the column, leading us on to Rohan.

We left our horses in the deserted stables of Edoras, sacrificing a few soldiers to take care of them. From there, we marched to Helm's Deep. As night fell, the sound of the Elven horn echoed through the darkness, and the gate was opened for our arrival.

We stopped as we reached the awaiting King Théoden. He and March Warden Haldir of Lorien exchanged words briefly before the Elven leader called out our positions. Running to the walls to stand behind the archers, I watched the skies as rain began to pour from the heavens.

The army of Uruk-Hai came into view, torches burning. The archers drew their bows as one and waited for the order to fire. Even as the order was called to hold fire, an arrow escaped from the bow of an elderly Man who looked to have seen too many winters. The orcs screamed their outrage as the world seemed to stop for a moment. Then, all hell broke loose.

Volleys of arrows were released by the elves as the Uruks launched their own projectiles. The cries of the wounded filled the keep. The distant shout of orders could hardly be heard among the sounds of battle. Yet those orders began to sound closer and closer as the commander walked the walls. I could now see the Man's face in the dim light; it was Aragorn shouting out commands. I smiled, knowing that our legion was in good hands, and turned to the sudden appearance of ladders.

The lines were broken as orcs scaled the walls. The unnatural screams of fallen elves stirred both pity and anger within me as I moved forward to meet the onslaught. The vile creatures came in floods over the walls, and we met them with our blades. Warm blood disgorged from the wounds of those in battle; elves, men, and orcs. The carnage raised the smell of death.

I moved through the keep, trying to reach a large group of orcs being just barely held off by a few boys and an elderly man. Cutting through the Uruk-hai, I ordered the Rohanians back to the keep. They were not of the right age to fight, and they would be more of a hindrance than a help. Distracted by my efforts to aid them to the gates, I did not notice the limping orc behind me until it was too late. I let out a savage cry of fear as the blade of the creature sliced into my shoulder. Pulling my sword up with great difficulty, I ran the thing through. I then sheathed my sword and staggered into a dark corner, praying that I would not be found by the vile Uruks as I let myself drift into unconsciousness.

When I recovered, it was to a pounding headache and a throbbing shoulder. I was disoriented and weak as I tried to stand. I briefly noted the movement of something in the darkness and tried to stay still. My knees betrayed me, however, and I found myself falling. The movement shifted toward me, and I looked up to see the face of an angel. Glorfindel ran swiftly to me, catching me as I neared the ground.

"Glorfindel?" My voice was weak, but he heard me. Holding me close for a moment, he lifted me into his arms and carried me to the caves. I rested my head on his collarbone and closed my eyes.

"Sleep, Cala," he murmured in my ear. I obliged gratefully and slipped into my dreams.

When I woke, it was to the sound of weeping and moans of pain. I could feel a blanket over me. I opened my eyes slowly and moaned as a headache hit me with more force than the last time I had awoken. I held a hand to my throbbing forehead and tried to sit up, but I was forced back.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not getting up for at least another day," a stern voice said to my right. I recognized it, to my relief.

"Leaf," I said softly as I closed my eyes against my headache.

"Yes, I'm here. So are Elladan and Elrohir. Lord Glorfindel is around here somewhere as well, trying to find Marley."

"By the way, Cala, we reserve the right to tell you that you are the idiotic spawn of dwarves and orcs for letting your guard down like that when you feel better," commented Elladan and Elrohir at the same time.

"Well, that will motivate me to have a quick recovery," I retorted sarcastically. I cracked an eye open to glare at them.

"It still wasn't the best idea to leave yourself open for attack," said a new voice, one that I knew all too well.

"Glorfindel…" I said, glad to hear his voice.

"If you ever do that again, I can and will enlist the twins to dye your hair a most unflattering shade of green for a week," he said sternly. I opened my eyes cautiously to see him grinning like a fool. "Dear Elbereth, I'm glad you're alright," he exclaimed as he knelt by my side and reached out to grasp my hand.

"Well, when Glorfy is done with his sappiness," a new voice commented, "I would like to add that I would help the twins without any hesitation." It was Marley. Only she had the gall to call Glorfindel 'Glorfy' and get away with it. She sat on my other side and punched me lightly on the arm. "Don't ever scare us like that again."

"Well," I said, "I think I've been told off by everyone that I know except Aragorn. Where'd he get off to?"

"I'm right here," came a voice from my left. I looked to see him glaring at me sternly in a look that had me nearly shaking in fear. After a few moments of terror, he broke out in laughter. "You should see your face, Cala. That was priceless," he exclaimed as the twins joined him in undulating mirth. I made a face and looked aside as another elf joined the group.

"Good, you're awake. I'm Healer Anduniel. Now, everyone shoo. I need to change these bandages. Here," she said, addressing me, "take this drought. It will help you rest." I took the glass of medicine from her and drank deeply, already feeling exhausted. As I drifted off to sleep, I noted that the others moved off in compliance to the Healer's orders. Marley was engaged in conversation with the healer, whom she seemed to know, and stayed close, but she still moved far enough away that she would not be in the way of Anduniel. However, I never felt Glorfindel move from his place near my makeshift bed, and I never felt him let go of my hand.


	7. Chapter 7: Battles, Part Two

When I woke, Glorfindel was still holding my hand, though he looked to be asleep as he leaned against the cavern wall uncomfor

When I woke, Glorfindel was still holding my hand, though he looked to be asleep as he leaned against the cavern wall uncomfortably. I sat up haltingly, wincing every one and a while from various injuries I had not noticed during the battle. I had managed to wake Glorfindel in the process, and I looked back at him to find him gazing intently at me.

"You've been asleep for three days. I was beginning to worry," he said noncommittally, as if he were commenting on the warmth of the fall day. I smiled sheepishly, though the smile was wiped from my face as he embraced me fiercely. I relaxed into his hold after a moment of shock, and let a soft smirk grace my face. We just sat there until a throat was hesitantly cleared behind us.

"Sorry to interrupt," a teasing and familiar voice said, "But I haven't admonished my sister yet, and I have exclusive rights as a family member."

"Randir!" I exclaimed happily. I had seen him go down when the wall was breached and did not know of his fate. I tried my best to get to my feet, leaning on Glorfindel a little as I stood. Rand embraced me tightly.

"I'm afraid I don't have any witty threats or potential punishments for your lack of attention during a deadly battle, but I'm sure Naneth would be happy to arrange something." I paled in a terror only my mother could induce, thinking of what tortures I would endure if put at her mercy. "I won't give you over to her though. Not yet, at least."

"What do you mean, not yet?" I asked suspiciously.

"If you two," he said, nodding to Glorfindel and me, "do not begin courting soon, I will hand both of you over to Naneth!" I looked upon my brother in absolute shock at his bold statement, while Glorfindel merely encircled me with his arms again. Randir took that moment to slip away, and I turned to face Glorfindel.

"I think that was as obvious an approval from your brother as I will receive," he observed. He then leaned forward and captured my lips in a searing kiss. I pulled away in shock for a moment before recapturing his lips with mine.

We left for home the next day. My shoulder was tightly bandaged for the journey and most of the pain had subsided. I walked with the twins and Randir to Edoras, but I looked over at Glorfindel now and again. He looked as if he had not a care in the world, and I know I did as well. When we reached Edoras and our horses, we rode without haste. Many of the elves, like me, were riding wounded, and there was no rush to reach our destinations as there was on the journey to Rohan. I rode beside many of the elves that I knew, including some of the nobles from Mirkwood. It was good to hear news of home after so many months away. However, my thoughts constantly drifted to Glorfindel, and I rode beside him often. We would join hands and converse quietly as we rode. I never felt more utterly content as I did in those days.


End file.
